gtafandomcom_fr-20200214-history
Easter Eggs dans GTA IV
*Sur la promenade de Castle Gardens les pavés sont marqués du logo RockstarGames * Dans la Statue de l'Hilarité sur Happiness Island, il est possible via un thumb|Le cœur de la Statue hélicoptère de sauter sur un étage de la statue et de traverser une porte (celle avec deux plaques marquées de "No Hidden Content This Way"), permettant de découvrir en haut de l'échelle un énorme cœur qui bat. Dans The Ballad of Gay Tony, si vous buvez trop, vous pouvez vous réveiller à des emplacements aléatoires, dont cette salle. *La Statue de l'Hilarité parodie la Statue de la Liberté. *La Statue de l'Hilarité parodie Hilary Clinton. *La Statue de l'Hilarité tient un gobelet de café à la place de la flamme, en référence au fameux mode "Hot Coffee" de San Andreas qui avait été décrié par la sénatrice Clinton. *La Statue de l'Hilarité tient un livre avec un message pour le moins étonnant : "Send us your brightest, your sharpest, your most intelligent Yearning to breathe free and submit to our authority Watch us trick them into wiping rich people's asses While we convince them it's a land of opportunity JULY IV MDCCLXXVI" La date en chiffres romains correspond à la déclaration d'indépendance des États-Unis (4 juillet 1776) et le petit texte est une attaque directe de Rockstar Games contre l'Amérique. En voici la traduction approximative : "Envoyez-nous vos personnes les plus intelligentes, les plus futées, les plus malignes Celles qui rêvent de liberté, et soumettez les à notre autorité Regardez comment nous allons les utiliser pour qu'ils torchent le cul des riches Tout en les persuadant que notre pays est celui des opportunités" *Dans une mission avec Packie, si vous positionnez la caméra correctement, vous pouvez regarder à l'intérieur de sa tête. À l'intérieur, vous verrez une petite boîte avec une image d'un cerveau. *Au nord d'Alderney, où vous faites le saut dans la mission "Out of Commission", il y a une personne qui fait du tai-chi au sommet d'un rocher élevé, ce qui est impossible sans y arriver par hélicoptère. *Si vous regardez le lac de Middle Park sur la carte ou en hélicoptère, vous remarquerez qu'il a la forme d'un alien. *En conduisant Mr. Tasty, vous pouvez déclencher des chansons à jouer en cliquant sur le klaxon. L'une de ces chansons est la chanson du générique d'ouverture de GTA IV. Pendant que cette chanson joue, appelez ZiT (numéro : 948 555-0100) et ils vous enverront un SMS disant "ZiT! Spotted GTA IV Theme". Ceci est un cheat qui donne la santé, armures et munitions, mais désactive aussi quelques succès. *À Firefly Projects ou à Tudor, il y a un parc avec une balançoire. Si vous conduisez vers l'arrière (ou vers l'avant avec certains véhicules comme la Voodoo) sur la balançoire, la balançoire va propulser le véhicule dans les airs. Il s'agit probablement d'un bug dans la simulation physique du jeu. *Si vous conduisez une voiture ou un vélo, allez sur votre téléphone portable et sélectionnez appareil photo, et peu importe à quelle vitesse vous allez votre véhicule fera un arrêt instantané. Ce glitch ne fonctionne pas sur la version PC. *À Dukes, pas trop loin de l’aéroport, il y a une plage avec des épaves de voitures et une poussette, qui s'arrête difficilement. *Lorsque vous obtenez votre second appartement à Bohan, quand vous sortez de la porte d'entrée, sur la route, vous pouvez voir un personnage parlant de la fin du monde et de l'apocalypse. Entrez dans le bâtiment à côté de lui et après avoir monté quelques marches, dans un passage, vous pouvez voir du sang et un pistolet sur un plancher. *A Broker, près du Cluckin' Bell, au dessus d'un restaurant chinois, il y a un bol de riz géant. *Dans certains magasins et sur certains sacs que portent les civils, il y a marqué en français "Derrière", avec une image qui nous ferait penser à notre derrière. *Dans un cybercafé ou sur un ordinateur, tapez "www.littlelacysurprisepageant.com". Ceci est un site de concours de beauté avec de jeunes enfants (pédophile). Si vous allez sur ce site, vous ressortez avec 5 étoiles de recherche. *Allez dans l’hôpital abandonné à Colony Island et vous entendrez des bruits étranges et vous verrez du sang et du vomi par terre, ce qui nous ferait penser à Ratman. *Au cours de la mission avec Brucie "Easy as Can Be", si vous regardez sur la partie inférieure de l'estomac, vous verrez un tatouage qui dit "Mommy" sur son ventre. Vous serez en mesure de le voir que quand il a sa chemise. *Dans tout les cybercafés TW@, l'écran du photocopieur Kakagawa Power Ultra 3000 Pro derrière le bureau du caissier lit "ERROR Unleash ninja guru lol" ce qui veut dire "ERREUR Libérez le ninja gourou mdr". Ceci ne peut être vu qu'en zoomant avec le fusil de précision. *Dans The Lost and Damned, le tableau de bord de la Rhapsodie a un autocollant de Wayne et Garth du film Wayne's World. *Il y a une usine de fabrication abandonnée Sprunk à Alderney. Si vous pénétrez dedans, vous entendrez des bruits étranges comme des craquements de paliers ou des grincements de porte, ou encore des chiens qui aboient. Il y a aussi un fantôme ; si vous visez bien le fond de l'entrée de la galerie, il apparaîtra et disparaîtra en 2 secondes. Si vous tirez, un biker fou vous parlera et vous menacera avec son pistolet. Ce biker pourrait toutefois provenir de la boîte de strip-tease située non loin de là. *La marque fictive Sprunk a été présentée dans GTA Vice City, GTA San Andreas et Manhunt. Elle est revenue dans GTA IV avec un tout nouveau look. Remarquez aussi que "Sprunk" est un mélange des mots "Sprite" (marque de boisson gazeuse) et "Spunk" (sperme). Le signe à l' extérieur de leur usine est très semblable au signe de Pepsi-Cola qui apparaît dans le film "The Great Gatsby". *L'une des émissions de télévision est un programme appelé The Venturas Poker Challenge. Il représente un casino de Las Venturas de GTA San Andreas. *Dans le casino abandonné au nord d'Alderney, vous entendrez les mêmes bruits que dans l'usine Sprunk, et un moment, regardez bien l'entrée, il y aura une sorte de fantôme qui passera et qui disparaîtra. *Au Star Junction, il y a une affiche des Love Fist. Love Fist a été présenté dans GTA Vice City, et a également été sur un panneau dans GTA San Andreas et dans GTA Liberty City Stories. *Dans l'appartement de Bohan, à côté de la table à café et en face du lit, il y a quelques CD posés sur le plancher. Zoomez, avec un fusil de précision, pour voir que l'un des cédéroms est celui de OG Loc dans GTA San Andreas. Il y en a également un de Madd Dogg. *Lorsque vous tuez Playboy X, aller à son appartement et ouvrez l'armoire pour obtenir des vêtements qui ressemblent à ceux de Claude, protagoniste dans GTA III. *Dans la plupart des bâtiments accessibles, vous pourrez voir sur le mur, des graffitis avec des allusions aux héros desthumb|Tags faisant référence aux anciens héros de la séries GTA précédents GTA : "Victor - never forget you / always remember you bro", "RIP Claude", "RIP Toni", "remember Tommy - u r still my hero", "Carl I love you RIP everyone miss you", "RIP Vic". *Si vous vous promenez sur Happiness Island, et plus précisément en haut des marches de la statue de l'Hilarité, vous trouverez sur le sol un T-Shirt indisponible en magasins ayant pour inscription "Happiness Is...land" avec une photo de la statue de l'Hilarité... *Allez à la fête foraine abandonnée de Broker (Sud-Est de la ville) et trouvez le Mini Golf. Vous y trouverez non loin de ce-dernier une statue du Feed Seed qui était le poulet géant du désert de Las Venturas, il y a aussi la présence de l'hôtel Ocean View Hotel de Vice City, et du phare de Los Santos. *Dans la fête foraine de Broker, il y a des poubelle forme d'hippopotame, c'est les mêmes que dans Manhunt, un autre jeu de Rockstar. *En survolant en hélico le bâtiment fédéral de l'Est d'Algonquin, on peut voir que le toit de l'immeuble reproduit une face d'un clown. Ce qui prouve l'incompétence de la police. *Les émissions TV sont remplies d'images de San Andreas. En faisant bien attention,vous pourrez même voir CJ en parachute! *Un magasin porte le nom de "Hot Coffee". Une référence directe aux parties de jambes en l'air cachées dans GTA San Andreas qui avaient fait scandale. *Burger Shot vend un sandwich avec 7 tranches de steaks qui s'appelle le "Heartstopper" (Stoppeur de Cœur) ! A recommander aux cardiaques! *Pas une, pas deux, pas trois, mais neuf lames de rasoir! L'Excelsior Extreme 9 se moque de la propension des constructeurs de rasoir qui rajoute de plus en plus de lames. *Avec un ordinateur, tapez "www.whattheydonotwantyoutoknow.com" et vous trouvez un forum en anglais avec des codes, des cartes secrètes comme des pigeons ou des armes et les voitures pour Stevie. *E Cola, est le Coca de Liberty City, mais ce nom fait aussi référence à la bactérie E.Coli qui est à l'origine des gastros-entérites. *Du côté de Dukes, vous pourrez apercevoir un magasin appelé 49 Cent, Candy Shop...Un clin d’œil au rappeur 50Cent et à son album Candy Shop. *Le bowling à comme enseigne deux boules de bowling et une quille qui ressemble fort à un pénis. *Dans le Cluckin' Bell pas loin de notre premier appartement, on peut voir une pub pour un jouet qui s'appelle "Cluck Norris", qui fait référence bien sûr à Chuck Norris. *Magasins chinois qui s'appelle "Mr Fuks Rice Box", Fuks ressemblant étrangement a Fuck. *Certain(e)s Français(e)s seront dans le jeu : Ils diront "Excusez-moi" ou "Oh p***** !" ou si vous tapez quelqu'un, il dira "Casse toi !". *Sur certaines pubs on peut voir le panneau "Vinewood", le même qui est à Los Santos, et celui qui parodie "Hollywood". *On peu apercevoir écrit "MCDONALD" sur les containers derrière le Burger Shot abandonné (à Dukes, non loin duthumb|Containère Mac Donald derrière un Burger Shot abandonné magasin d'armes). *La marque fictive "Getalife" parodie Metlife. En anglais, "Get a life" veut dire "Achète-toi une vie". *À la fête foraine de Firefly Island, Broker, il y a un manège de type centrifugeuse dont les dessins en décoration ressemblent fortement à des images du trailer de Grand Theft Auto V, mais représentés avec des images de GTA San Andreas. *Plusieurs murs portent des graffitis représentant des personnage du second trailer de GTA III. *Allez au nord-ouest d'Algonquin dans l'un des deux HLM et montez jusqu'au dernier étage. Il y a une porte rouge que l'on peut ouvrir, et si vous allez dans la salle de bains, vous verrez que les toilettes et la baignoire sont crades. Dans la chambre, l'oreiller et le lit sont tachés de sang. *A Algonquin, il y a des HLM en forme de croix au milieu (Chez Dwayne), rentrez dans l'un des HLM, franchissez la porte et montez juste un escalier et rentrez à une porte ouverte blanche, il y a écris un peu partout "Welcome to Hell" qui veut dire "Bienvenue en enfer". A l'entrée, il y a du sang et dans la salle de bains, la baignoire et les toilettes sont crades et dans la chambre, l'oreiller est rempli de sang. Il y a aussi une petite allée avec aussi des toilettes crades et des lits avec du sang. *Sur le mur d'un grand bâtiment à Dukes à Cerveza Heights, il y a plusieurs Artworks d'anciens GTA.thumb|Artwork Andreas dans GTA IV *L'abréviation du service sanitaire de Liberty City est LSD, comme la drogue. *Un restaurant s’appelle "Viendemorte", ce qui donne en français "Viande morte". *Dans la mission Final Interview, si vous tirez sur le garde debout sur la dernière marche de l'escalier quand vous vous échappez, pendant sa chute, il poussera un cri Wilhelm. *Lorsque vous finissez toutes les missions de l'assassin, vous obtiendrez un succès intitulé "Assassins Greed's", une référence à Assassins Creed's. *La plupart des marques sont parodiées. #Panoramic -> Panasonic #E Cola -> Coca Cola #Sprunk -> Sprite #Daily Globe -> Daily Planet #Burger Shot -> Burger King #Heat -> Adidas #Nogo -> Marque de Vodka #Corpse Ride -> Corpse Bride #Max Renda -> Max Factor (cosmétiques) #Stopper Burger -> Whopper Burger #Nano360 -> Mélange entre iPod Nano et Xbox 360 #Bean Machine -> Mean Machine (restaurant) #Pro Laps -> Nike #Shyster -> Chrysler #D&G -> G&B (Gutter and Blood) #Rimmers -> Ray Ban #Neutrogema -> Neutrogena Références sexuelles *Comme dans plusieurs épisodes précédents, le nombre 69 apparaît souvent à Liberty City, notamment sur les camions de pompiers. Il s'agit d'une référence à la position sexuelle. *Le signe du bowling de Memory Lanes est composé d'une quille entourée de deux boules ; à l'intérieur du bâtiment, seuls les contours sont esquissés par des néons, dessinant le croquis d'un pénis. *À plusieurs endroits de la ville, des gravats ont été rassemblés ; dans certains monceaux, on peut remarquer le bout d'un godemiché violet, le même que dans Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas. *Plusieurs enseignes disséminées à travers Liberty City indiquent "Hot Coffee Shop", une référence évidente au mode sexuel et polémique baptisé Hot Coffee dans Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas. *En prenant de la hauteur pour observer le Golden Pier Swingers Golf Club, on s'aperçoit rapidement que l'ensemble des parcours dessine un sexe d'homme. *Une marque de bière dans le jeu s'appelle Dusche Gold : en allemand, "dusche" signifie "douche", on pourrait donc traduire la marque par "douche dorée" qui désigne familièrement l'acte sexuel urophile de laisser son partenaire uriner sur soi ou vice-versa. *Une autre marque de bière s'appelle Pißwasser : en allemand, "piß" (ß se prononce /ss/, mais que l'on doit écrire "piss" depuis 1990) signifie "pisse" et "wasser" veut dire "eau". Une publicité Pißwasser montre une femme tenant une bouteille par le goulot, dans une position évoquant la fellation. *La voiture stylisée qui sert d'emblème à Auto Eroticar ressemble à un sexe d'homme. *Le bâtiment de la Nation Union of Contemporary Arts dans le quartier d'East Island City renferme une statue dont la forme semble s'inspirer d'un bonhomme allumette avec un pénis en érection. *Dans le quartier de Middle Park, on remarque une statue ressemblant à un pénis : le Knobeliske. de:Easter Eggs#Grand Theft Auto IV es:Easter Eggs de Grand Theft Auto IV pl:Easter Egg#Grand Theft Auto IV i dodatki pt:Easter Eggs do GTA IV ru:Знаете ли вы... Catégorie:GTANav Catégorie:Easter Eggs Catégorie:GTA IV Catégorie:Easter Eggs dans GTA IV